jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakai Noriko
|jpname = 酒井 法子 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Fukuoka, Japan |label = Victor Entertainment |agancy = Sun Music (1986 - 2009) Office Nigun Niiba (2009 - Present) |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Actress, Idol |height = 157cm |bloodtype = B |genre = J-Pop |image = Sakai_Noriko.jpg }} is a Japanese actress, singer, and former idol. Discography Singles *1987.02.05 Otokonoko ni Naritai (男のコになりたい) *1987.05.21 Nagisa no Fantasy (渚のファンタシィ) *1987.08.25 No・Re・Na・I Teen-age (ノ・レ・な・いTeen-age) *1987.11.25 Yume bouken (夢冒険) *1988.02.24 GUANBARE *1988.05.18 1-Oku no Smile 〜PLEASE YOUR SMILE〜 (1億のスマイル 〜PLEASE YOUR SMILE〜) *1988.09.21 HAPPY AGAIN *1989.01.01 Honki wo Dashite (ホンキをだして) *1989.02.14 Oh togi no kuni no Birthday (おとぎの国のBirthday) *1989.04.26 Love Letter *1989.08.02 Sayonara wo Sugite (さよならを過ぎて) *1989.11.21 ALL RIGHT *1990.02.21 Kofuku nante hoshi kunai wa (幸福なんてほしくないわ) *1990.05.21 DIAMOND☆BLUE (ダイヤモンド☆ブルー) *1990.08.21 Hohoemi wo Mitsuketa (微笑みを見つけた) *1990.11.21 Eve no Tamago (イヴの卵) *1991.03.21 Anata ni Tenshi ga mieru toki (あなたに天使が見える時) *1991.06.21 Montage (モンタージュ) *1991.11.07 Namida ga Tomaranai 〜HOW! AW! YA!〜 (涙がとまらない 〜HOW! AW! YA!〜) *1992.03.04 Karui kimochi no Julia (軽い気持ちのジュリア) *1992.06.21 Nagisa no Pithecanthropus (渚のピテカントロプス) *1992.11.06 Tabun Taboo (たぶんタブー) *1993.05.21 Anata ga michite yuku (あなたが満ちてゆく) *1993.11.21 Egao ga wasure rarenai (笑顔が忘れられない) *1994.06.22 Sasowarete... (誘われて…) *1995.02.22 OH OH OH 〜We are the Winners〜 *1995.05.10 Aoi Usagi (碧いうさぎ) *1996.04.24 Here I am 〜Nakitai toki wa Nakeba ii〜 (Here I am 〜泣きたい時は泣けばいい〜) *1996.10.09 Kagami no Dress (鏡のドレス) *1997.07.24 Namida-iro (涙色) *1998.05.13 Yokogao (横顔) *1999.04.01 PURE *2000.04.05 WORDS OF LOVE *2000.11.01 miracle *2004.06.23 Tenka muteki no ai (天下無敵の愛) *2007.08.22 Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto (世界中の誰よりきっと) Stduio Albums *1987.07.01 Fantasia/NORIKO Part Ⅰ *1988.01.01 Yume bouken/NORIKO SPECIAL (夢冒険/NORIKO SPECIAL) *1988.03.16 GUANBARE/NORIKO Part Ⅱ *1988.08.21 LOVELY TIMES/NORIKO Part Ⅲ *1989.06.21 Blue Wind 〜NORIKO Part Ⅳ〜 *1989.12.16 My Dear / NORIKO Part Ⅴ *1990.07.04 White Girl 〜NORIKO Part Ⅵ〜 *1991.01.21 Sweet'n' Bitter 〜NORIKO Part Ⅶ〜 *1991.07.21 Magical·Montage·Company/Noriko Part Ⅷ (マジカル・モンタージュ・カムパニー/Noriko Part Ⅷ) *1992.07.22 Mammoth/Noriko Part Ⅸ (マンモス/Noriko Part Ⅸ) *1993.07.21 Anata ga michite yuku/Noriko Part Ⅹ (あなたが満ちてゆく/Noriko Part Ⅹ) *1994.07.21 10 SONGS/Noriko Part Ⅺ *1996.05.22 Sugao (素顔) *1996.12.18 Snowflakes (スノーフレイクス) *1998.07.01 work out fine Best Hits Albums *1991.02.21 CD FILE Noriko Sakai Vol.1 *1991.02.21 CD FILE Noriko Sakai Vol.2 *1991.02.21 CD FILE Noriko Sakai Vol.3 *1991.12.05 Sentimental Best *1992.12.02 Singles 〜NORIKO BEST〜 Ⅱ *1994.12.02 natural best *1995.06.21 Watercolour *1995.11.12 Sakai Noriko Twin Best *1999.06.23 PURE COLLECTION *2000.04.05 Singles 〜NORIKO BEST〜 Ⅲ *2005.03.24 〈COLEZO!〉Noriko Sakai Best Selection *2005.12.16 〈COLEZO! TWIN〉SAKAI NORIKO (〈COLEZO! TWIN〉酒井法子) *2007.09.19 Daisuki 〜My Moments Best〜 (大好き 〜My Moments Best〜) *2016.09.21 The Best Exhibition Sakai Noriko 30th Anniversary Best Album (The Best Exhibition 酒井法子30thアニバーサリーベストアルバム) *2017.02.22 GOLDEN☆BEST SAKAI NORIKO (GOLDEN☆BEST 酒井法子) *2017.03.15 NORIKO BOX 30th Anniversary Mammoth Edition Mini Albums *2014.01.22 Namida Hitotsubu (涙ひとつぶ) *2015.11.11 Truth 〜Tobenai Toriyo〜 (Truth 〜飛べない鳥よ〜) Cover Album *2003.09.06 Moments Other *1988.07.06 Nori-P Ondo (のりピー音頭) *1994.11.01 Bishou (微笑) *1996.02.01 Gaai Bijingyo (我愛美人魚) *1996.05.22 Yuensenri (有縁千里) *1997.11.27 ASIAN COLLECTION 97 *1998.10.01 ASIAN TOUR SPECIAL 〜ASIAN COLLECTION 98〜 *2000.10.01 Asia 2000 〜Words Of Love〜 Filmography Photobooks Gallery NoriP in 80s p1.jpg NoriP in 80s p2.jpg External Links Category:Aquarius Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Female Category:J-Pop Category:Blood Type B Category:Idol Category:Victor Entertainment Category:People from Fukuoka Category:1971 Births Category:Soloists Category:1987 Debuts Category:Momoco Club Member